


Sea dragons and lemonade

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Party, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: It’s Merlin’s birthday and they’re having a little pool party





	Sea dragons and lemonade

Merlin emerged from the water of the paddling pool and yelled „I’m a dangerous sea dragon!“, made a rawr-sound and flung himself at Arthur.

“Hahaa! I’m the captain of the pirate ship that is famous for killing sea dragons!” Arthur held a little foam sword and stabbed at Merlin. 

Soon, the fight was in full swing, especially when Gwaine and Percy ran over and wanted to be in on the fun, too. 

There was squealing and laughter, wrestling and more water outside the little pool than inside, some serious insults thrown around – ‘You stinky dragon!’ and ‘Ugly, one-legged pirate’ being the worst ones – foam swords being hit on heads and arms until Gwaine got out of the pool with a quick “I gotta pee!” and ran inside the house, leaving wet footprints all over the place. 

Hunith smiled. Yes, it was loud and the boys were rowdy, but they had fun at Merlin’s pirate-themed birthday party. She set the pitcher with fresh lemonade down and called them over. 

A while later, they were all wrapped in towels, sipping on their lemonades, talking all over each other in an attempt to continue the adventurous battle with words. Arthur had even put the pirate hat made of paper back on his head to emphasize his status as the captain. Merlin still made little rawr-sounds at him and held his hands in a way he thought made them claws. That Gwaine used the towel over his head and pretended it was long hair and he was the fair maiden that waited in the harbour for the handsome pirates was a little disturbing, but then again, it was Gwaine, he usually had the craziest ideas.

Hunith tended to Percy’s elbow that had gotten a little scrape and then took a few photos of the boys. Moments like these needed to be captured forever. It was hard to believe that her precious little Merlin – or rather the evil and very dangerous sea dragon as he referred to himself today - had turned 6 already. Time sure flew.


End file.
